inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Storm VS Raimon!
This is episode 18 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Previously: Mihida: Coach Taisuke...Can I? Taisuke: Well...I'm not sure if you'll be able to play in the finals, cause I'm not sure if the papers will be done by then but...I accept your request. Mihida: THAT'S GREAT! Jale: Early welcome to the team, Mihida! -------- Tenma/Shindou/Tsurugi: INAZUMA THUNDER! Miyabino has his Keshin out but he fails to stop this shoot. Goaaaal! 3-2 for Raimon, and the match ends. At the seats: Kaizon: What? That hissatsu.....It went in despite the opponent's Keshin? Jale: So we WILL be facing Raimon in the finals. ---------- Vulcano: Alright, let's try my idea. Everyones positions themselves in a circle formation and jump high up. From up there, they all send a powerfull wind towards the opponents, blowing everyone away, scathering them all around the field. They all return to the ground. Matt: IT WORKED! Dorick: I can't believe it! Jale: Name...We need a name. Vulcano: Densetsu No Enerugi? -------- Vulcano(thinking): It's hard to believe we're going in the finals of Football Frontier. It feels like yeasterday I joined the team. ---------- Selena(thinking): (No. Not today. I couldn't use my hissatsu ever since he told me. Not today. Today is all about the Football Frontier finals. Not you.) ----------- Darkeru(thinking): (But all that is in the past. Today is the finals, and that's the only thing I need to focus on.) ----------- Taisuke tries to open the door, but he can't. Taisuke: What? Sumato talks with them from the opposite side of the door. Sumato: Sorry, Legend Storm, but you won't make it to the finale. HAHAHAHAHA! Jale: Sumato? ----------- Everyone gathers around Taisuke and sees it's Endou calling him. Matt: Endou? Endou Mamoru? Why is he calling you? Taisuke: W-well.... That's not important. --------- Vulcano: Wait. There are tons of balls in here. If me and Darkeru use our Keshins and shoot towards the door, it might blow it up. Taisuke: That would create massive damage to the clubroom. Vulcano: I know. But that is replaceable. This match isn't. Taisuke: Very well....Go, Dakeru, Vulcano. Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Vulcano/Darkeru: FIRE DESTINY! DEMON SPIT! The shoot blows the door and a part of the clubroom up. ------------ Legend Storm comes running on the field. Vulcano: WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! ---------- Taisuke: Yeah. We're just gonna have to wait trough this match and then.... Endou: Yeah.... Commentator: Now that Legend Storm is here. We can begin. The Football Frontier Finale! Legend Storm VS Raimon! COMMENCE! ----------- Teenage Boy: Raimon, 'ey? Hehe, should have seen that one coming. Come forth, Raimon, Legend Storm, battle each other in the finals for my pleasure. It will not affect the plan at all. HAHAHAHHAHA! Episode 18: Legend Storm VS Raimon! KICK OFF: Vulcano passes to Darkeru. Tsurugi comes face to face with him. Darkeru: DEATH FIELD! *dribbles him* Anyone dare? Tenma: SPIRAL DRAW! *steals the ball* Vulcano blocks him. Tenma: Soyokaze Step! *dribbles him* Tsurugi! Shindou! Kaizon: They're coming. Vulcano: NOW! Legend Storm goes into a circle formation. Tsurugi: What is this? Shindou: It doesn't matter. VIRTUOUSO! After a long series of passes, the ball ends up at Tenma in front of the goal. Matt: We weren't fast enough. Vulcano: Jale! Block Tsurugi. Sazoru, block Shindou. As long as only Tenma is there, there is no threat. Jale and Sazoru do as he says. Tenma: Shindou, Tsurugi! Shindou: We can't! Tsurugi: Shoot yourself. Tenma: Alright. MACH WIND! Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *kept* Tenma: I knew that wouldn't work. Kaizon: SELENA! *throws the ball* Kirino blocks her. Selena(thinking): (Just don't think about it) Selena: PETAL WIND! *dribbles Kirino* I did it! Matt: You did it! Selena: Sikora! Amagi and Kurumada block Sikora. Sikora: THE TORNADO! *dribbles them* Go, Darkeru! *passes* Darkeru: Kai! Kai: Yes. Darkeru: Net... Kai: Vortex! Shinsuke: MUGEN THE HAND! *kept* Kai: He kept it.... Shinsuke: Tenma! Tenma: Shindou! Vulcano: They're gonna do Virtuouso again! Shindou: VIRTIOUSO! The ball ends up at Tenma in front of the goal again. Vulcano: Gah.... Their move doesn't require any preparation, while ours requires a circle. Jale: Let's block them again. Tsurugi is blocked by Jale and Shindou by Sazoru. Tenma: My Keshin'll have to do then. Shindou: Don't, Tenma! If you have your Keshin out, we won't be able to use Inazuma Thunder until it expires. Tenma: But....What do I do then? Dorick sneaks from behind. Dorick: NATURE STORM! *steals the ball* Matt! *passes* Meanwhile, on the sidelines: Taisuke notices Sumato and Kudo trying to sneak out. Taisuke: Endou, I'll be right back. Endou: Ok. Taisuke follows Sumato and Kudo outside the stadium. Taisuke: Where do you two think you're going? Sumato: Damn... Taisuke: It's illegal, what you did, Sumato. Sumato: What are you gonna do? I further hacked your phone. Regardless of the signal, you can't make phone calls. To the police, or to anybody. Taisuke: I could GO to the police. Sumato: If I were you, I wouldn't do that. Taisuke: Are you threating me? With what? Kudo: My brother found out your and Endou's history. We know it was you two. Taisuke: And? Kudo: We could tell Legend Storm. Taisuke: So? We're gonna tell them after the match anyway. And you don't know why we did that anyway. Sumato: We may not, but that's not the only thing we can hold against you. With a press of a button, I can turn off the transmission of this match on television. You wouldn't want me to do that, would you? The teenaged boy appears. Taisuke: YOU! Meanwhile, on the field: Matt receives the ball. Amagi and Kirino block him. Matt: FIRE BURST! *dribbles them* Vulcano! Kariya blocks Vulcano. Kariya: Hunter's Net! Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! Using the superspeed from Mega Rush, Vulcano goes right trough the net. Kariya: What? Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Shinsuke: MUGEN THE HAND! *kept* Vulcano: Looks like none of our regular hissatsus will work. Darkeru: Yeah. Keshin time. Kai gets demoralized. Shinsuke passes to Nishiki. Selena, Matt and Dorick block him. Nishiki: RISING DRAGON! *dribbles them* Tenma! *passes* Vulcano: Again! Block Shindou and Tsurugi! Tenma: I can't wait anymore. Majin Pegasus Arc! Shindou: TENMA! Tsurugi: NO! Tenma: JUSTICE WING! Kaizon: God Emperius! IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Tenma: What? Tsurugi: You shouldn't have used it, Tenma. Shindou: Inazuma Thunder is now unusable until Majin Pegasus Arc expires. Tenma: They wouldn't have let us use Inazuma Thunder anyway. Tsurugi: We would have figured out a way. Gah... Well, if we started with the Keshins, we might as well. Shindou: *nods* Kaizon: What? Darkeru: Who cares what they're saying? Throw the ball! Kaizon long throws the ball to Darkeru. Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! DEMON SPIT! Shinsuke: Goseishin Titanias! MAJIN THE HAND! *kept* Darkeru: WHAT?! We can't score, and neither can they... Sikora: It's Gaan Gakuen all over again. Shindou: So you would think. Pass, Shinsuke! Shinsuke: Yes! *passes to Tenma* Tenma makes it past every defender with his Keshin. Kaizon: Useless. You're not gonna score! Tenma stops. Kaizon: What? Shindou: Sousha Maestro! Tsurugi: Kensei Lancelot! Kaizon: Bring it on! Jale: Wait, Kaizon. This isn't all. Kaizon: What? Tenma/Tsurugi/Shindou: MAJIN PEGASUS ARC! SOUSHA MAESTRO! KENSEI LANCELOT! KESHIN FUSION! Matei Gryphon! Vulcano: KESHIN FUSION?! Jale: As I thought. Tenma/Tsurugi/Shindou: SWORD OF FIRE! Kaizon: Ikar-GHAAAA! Goaaaaaal! 1-0 for Raimon! Kaizon: Tsk....How....How can I stop that? It's 3 Keshins in one. Darkeru: BREAK REQUEST! Legend Storm gathers. Matt: Why did you request a break? Darkeru: Xandar couldn't score, and there's a very high probability that Firenoid won't either. You can probabily imagine how much I hate to say this....But we need to fuse our Keshins. Vulcano: What?! Darkeru: We have to. Vulcano: But...we don't know how Keshin Fusion works. Darkeru: Well do you see any other alternative? The moment they get the ball, they'll pass to one of them and stomp all of us with Matei Gryphon, and score once more. Sikora: So what, we can't let ANYONE get the ball? This is like Midora but worse. Darkeru: No. If Xandar and Firenoid would fuse.... Vulcano: If you're gonna tell me how to fuse them, then I will. Darkeru: Well.... Vulcano: Let's wait. We haven't tried Firenoid yet. Meanwhile, outside the stadium: Taisuke: YOU! Teenaged Boy: You remember me? Congrats, Taisuke. You have a good memory. Sumato, Kudo, come with me. You have been chosen. Sumato: What? What are you talking about? Teenaged Boy: Don't you want to anihilate Legend Storm? Sumato: I do. Teenaged Boy: Then come with me, and that will become reality. Taisuke: Don't listen to him! He's evil! I know it! Sumato: What do you know? Taisuke: More than you about this whole thing! Sumato: And why should I listen to you? You're Legend Storm's coach. Taisuke: Let's look at this differently: Why would you listen to a random boy from the street? Sumato: I want to destroy Legend Storm. I want to destroy Jale. Taisuke: Not this way. Not with him! Believe me! Sumato: Hey, boy, I accept. Taisuke: You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Sumato: I know. Taisuke: No, you don't. You really don't. Teenaged Boy: Shut up, Taisuke. If they want to come, they're gonna come, and there's nothing you can do about it. You want to come, right? Sumato/Kudo: Yes. Teenaged Boy: Then it's set. The teenaged boy touches both Sumato and Kudo. A dark aura appears around them and all 3 of them teleport. Taisuke: STOP! SUMATO! KUDO! YOU!!!!!! ... I gotta tell Endou. *starts running back inside* Back in the stadium: Kick off: Kai passes to Vulcano. Vulcano comes face to face with Matei Gryphon. Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! GHAAAA! Matei Gryphon outpowers Firenoid. Darkeru: I told you, Vulcano. We gotta try. Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi make it all the way to the goal. Jale: It's coming, Kaizon! Kaizon: I know. Tenma/Shindou/Tsurugi: SWORD OF FIRE! Kaizon: Ikari No Tetsui! GHAAAAA! GOAAAAAAAAAAL! 2-0 for Raimon! The first half ends. In the break, the team gathers. Darkeru: We need to try, Vulcano. Vulcano: Hmm... The team sees Taisuke come in running. Vulcano: Coach Taisuke! Taisuke: Not now! Vulcano: But we're in trouble and.... Taisuke: NOT NOW! Taisuke runs to Endou. Taisuke: We've got a problem. They're speeding up their plans. They recruited Sumato and Kudo. Endou: WHAT?! Taisuke: Yeah. Endou: Should we call off the match? Taisuke: This is still a tournament. People are gonna ask questions. Endou: True. So what do we do? Taisuke: I don't know... On the Legend Storm side. Sikora: What's the deal with Coach Taisuke and Endou anyway? Ezoru: Yeah. Endou was the one calling him that time too. Darkeru: That's not what we should focus on. Seriously, am I the only one focusing on THIS?! Sikora: Right, sorry. Darkeru: Vulcano, will you at least try fusing? Vulcano: Alright, we're gonna do it. Darkeru: Finally. Let's try it: Keshin Fusion! KICK OFF: Shindou passes to Tsurugi. Matei Gryphon expires. Vulcano/Darkeru: WHAT? Tsurugi: It's your lucky day. Keshin Fusions don't last as long. Darkeru: *smirk* Perfect! Vulcano blocks Tsurugi. Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION! *steals the ball* Vulcano advances with his Keshin up the field. Kirino: I won't let you! Senkishi Brynhildr! Jale: Watch out! It's a defending Keshin. Yours is a shooting one, meaning..... Kirino: Valkyrie Flag! *steals the ball* Jale: ..... You probabily won't stand a chance. Kirino: Tenma! Matt and Selena block him. Tenma: SOYOKAZE STEP! *dribbles them* Shindou! *passes* Sazoru: Not on my watch! ICE PRISON! *steals the ball from Shindou* Hah, this is much easier without that Gryphon around. Ezoru! *passes* Amagi blocks him. Ezoru: HIGH JUMP SMACK! *dribbles him* Ezoru comes face to face with Kirino and his Keshin. Ezoru: Damn it... Kirino: Valkyrie Flag! *steals the ball* Hikaru! *passes* Hikaru: EXTEND ZONE! *shoots* Kaizon: He's...shooting from the middle of the field....against a Keshin? Jale: Don't let your guard down. Tsurugi: CHAIN SHOOT! DEATH DROP! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Tsurugi/Hikaru: WHAT?! Kaizon: Hehe. Vulcano and Darkeru come running towards Kaizon. Vulcano: Pass! Darkeru: We're gonna try it now. Kaizon passes the ball to Vulcano. Vulcano/Darkeru: ELEMENTAL WARRIOR, FIRENOID! DARK GEMINI, XANDAR! KESHIN FUSION! Nothing happends. Darkeru: Tsk.... Tenma slides in and steals the ball. Tenma: Me, Shindou and Tsurugi have exhausted our Keshins, and these guys won't let us use Inazuma Thunder. Nishiki, we're counting on you. *passes* Nishiki: Sengoku Bushin Musashi! Bushin Renzan! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Yes! Nishiki: DAAAAAAMN! Shindou: It's okay, Nishiki. It's still 2-0. Vulcano: LONG PASS, KAIZON! Keshin Fusion might not work, but we haven't tried Firenoid alone against Shinsuke's Keshin yet. Kaizon long passes to Vulcano, but he is blocked by Kirino. Vulcano: Tsk.... Kirino: Valkyirie Flag! *steals the ball* Tenma! *passes* Selena: I won't let you trough this time. PETAL WIND! *steals the ball* Vulcano runs past Kirino. Vulcano: NOW, SELENA! Selena throws the ball to Vulcano over Kirino. Kirino: What? Vulcano: Got it! FIRE DESTINY! Shinsuke: MAJIN THE HAND! GHAAAAA! Goaaaal! 2-1 for Raimon! Vulcano: YES! This isn't a lost cause yet. Defenders, keep doing what you're doing, blocking Tsurugi and Shindou. Other than that, try to get the ball to me without Kirino in the way. Everyone: YEA! Tsurugi: Tenma, Shindou! We need Inazuma Thunder. Shindou: Yeah, it's the only way. Tenma: But how do we get you two past the defenders? They're not gonna let you. Shindou: Unless... Tenma: What? KICK OFF: Tenma passes to Shindou. Shindou: HISSATSU TACTIC! INAZUMA DASH! Every member of Raimon except Amagi starts dashing forward, creating electricity around all of them. They make it past all the defenders. Shindou: Now! *passes to Tenma* Vulcano: NO! Tenma/Shindou/Tsurugi: INAZUMA THUNDER! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! GHAAAAAA! Goaaaaaal! 3-1 for Raimon! Darkeru: Impossible. What is that move? Able to make it past a Keshin like that. Tenma: Inazuma Thunder, Coach Endou's grandfather's greatest shooting technique. Shindou: Apparently stronger than an average Keshin. Kaizon: MY KESHIN'S NOT AVERAGE! Above average, at the lowest. Shindou: Still weaker than Inazuma Thunder. Kaizon: Tsk... Matt: Vulcano, the match is almost done. How are we gonna score 3 goals? Or 2 to go to extra time. Vulcano: I don't know... KICK OFF: Kai passes to Darkeru. Darkeru advances past mostly everyone with Death Field, but then comes face to face with Kirino. Kirino: End of the line. Darkeru: You think? Darkeru shoots the ball up high. Ezoru jumps up and gets it, over Kirino's head. Ezoru: Vulcano! Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Shinsuke: MAJIN THE HAND! Ghaaaa! Goaaaal! 3-2 for Raimon! Shinsuke and Darkeru's Keshin expires. Matt: This is it, everyone! Shinsuke's Keshin is gone, and Vulcano still has his. He has no way of stopping Fire Destiny anymore. KICK OFF: Tenma passes to Shindou. Shindou: HISSATSU TACTIC! Inazuma Dash! Nothing happends. Shindou: What? Jale: I see. They are too tired from Virtuoso and the previous Inazuma Dash to be able to use Hissatsu Tactics anymore. Kai: This is our chance! Kai slides in and steals the ball. Darkeru makes it upfield. Darkeru: PASS! Kai passes to Darkeru, but he is blocked by Kirino. Darkeru shoots the ball up high. Kirino: This won't work on me twice! Kirino jumps up high too, but not high enough. Ezoru jumps high and takes the ball. Ezoru: Vulcano! Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Shinsuke: Ghaaaa! Goaaaaaaal! 3-3! KICK OFF: Shindou passes to Tsurugi. He passes back to Tenma. Vulcano blocks him. Vulcano/Tenma: VULCANIC ERUPTION/SOYOKAZE STEP! Vulcano creates the vulcano, but Tenma uses Soyokaze Step to dribble past it. Vulcano: No! Tenma shoots the ball high up. Matt: What is he doing? Everyone's looking at the ball and doesn't notice Shindou and Tsurugi sneaking past the defenders. The ball falls back down and Tenma heads towards them. Selena and Matt block him. Tenma: SOYOKAZE STEP! *dribbles them* Jale notices Tsurugi and Shindou past them. Jale: They sneaked in! We can't let Tenma too or they'll shoot. Vulcano, Sazoru, Dorick. Now! Jale/Sazoru/Dorick/Vulcano: ARASHI STORM! *steals the ball from Tenma* Vulcano: ERUPTION! Jale: VULCANO! GO UP! Vulcano goes up, past Kirino. Kirino: Huh? No! Jale long passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Shinsuke: MUGEN THE HAND! Ghaaaa! Commentator: GOAAAAAAAAL! 4-3 FOR LEGEND STORM! THE FOOTBALL FRONTIER ENDS! LEGEND STORM WINS!!!!!!! Legend Storm: YES! WE DID IT! Dorick: WE WON! Selena: Oh my god.... Vulcano: We....did it. Mihida comes down from his seat and onto the field. Mihida: YOU DID IT! The public applauses, but Taisuke and Endou imediatelly rush onto the field. Vulcano: Coach....we did it! Taisuke: Sorry to cut your victory off short, but we're in a moment of crisis! Vulcano/Tenma: What? Endou: Taisuke and I....We have something to tell you all. Matt: What's going on? We won. Taisuke: No. We're all in danger. And we've been for the past few months, but we needed this tournament. Vulcano: Coach, you're not making any sense. Endou: We should probabily tell you guys all this in a less public space. We have to go. The teenaged boy appears. Teenaged Boy: Sorry sorry, I can't let you do that. The tournament is over. It's time we act. Suddenly all the exits from the stadium close itself. Referee: What is this? Who are you? Teenaged Boy: Using Sumato's incredible hacking skills, we managed to lock this entire stadium. Nobody leaves. Darkeru checks out the boy.... Darkeru: .... Can't be.......VORTA?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!? Vorta: Hello, little brother! Legend Storm: BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Kaizon(thinking): (Vorta...?) Vorta: It's time both of you, Raimon, Legend Storm, find out the truth about this tournament. Isn't that so, Taisuke, Endou? Taisuke: Tsk.... Vorta: It shall now be revealed! Vorta snaps his finger, and a vortex appears above the entire stadium, blocking the sky view. People start panicking. Vorta: It's time we go. The vortex absorbs Vorta, Taisuke, Endou, Mihida, Raimon and Legend Storm. Vorta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED.... IN ARC TWO!